


Goong princess hours Reylo

by portiaburk40



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars Sequels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-25 11:37:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16196771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/portiaburk40/pseuds/portiaburk40
Summary: This is a fanfic based off of a favorite Korean drama of mine called goong but with a Reylo twist Rey Kenobis grandfather was best friends with the former king of Cordelia a small kingdom in Europe her adoptive parents the Kenobis who adopted her at birth just as if she was there own blood took her in loved her as if she were there own her mother was from Cordelia but moved to London as her husband Frederick was english so rey was raised in England but because her grandfather ben was friends with the former king who has died and the older brother is dead killed plus the present king is ill the throne goes to the present kings son and rey finds herself promised to that son. Because of a deal made by her grandfather. Problem is she’s just in highschool And Kylo Ren her promised is 10 years older! What would he want with her!





	1. Rey one

She ran as fast as she could to her and her parents flat. Her mom called saying they had news. Rey got to the door. “Mum I’m home!” She yelled. Her mum greeted her. Her dad peeking behind her mum. “Darling we have news her mum said excitingly “you will get to see where I was born Cordelia.” Her mother had always told her of her homeland. Telling her stories when she was little. 

She said it was beautiful and that someday she would take her to see it. “That’s wonderful mum but how can we afford it?” Rey asked. Her mum sat her down and pulled out what looked like a fancy invitation with a crest on it. 

“It’s from your grandfathers best friends younger son sweetie.” Rey perked up. “You mean the one that saved his life during world war 2.” Her mother shook her head “yes rey his son has invited us he has sent the plane tickets.”

“Does this mean I won’t be going to school tomorrow” rey said hopefully she hated the school she went to the girls there were snobby and they treated her horribly. “Yes rey her mother told her.”  Her father said “honey we will be leaving tomorrow morning so be dressed nice okay.”

“Don’t worry daddy” she said happily.

Rey later went to bed that night wondering what the  younger son was like she had heard he was married with a son that was grown she herself was 17 years old she wasn’t sure how old his son was. Are really who they were. She had never really meant them.  She was sure her mum would tell her more about them.

“Why didn’t you tell her the rest Karelia” Frederick asked as he looked at his wife.  As he was getting ready for bed it was their last night in England.

 “I...I didn’t know how Frederick!” Karelia said as she looked at the promise ring she pulled out of the secret compartment box the one that promised that if a female  child a Kenobi had would marry the prince and heir to the Cordelian throne. Then she looked at the check that got them out of debt.

“This is our baby Fred and I...I feel like we are selling her!”  Frederick raised up not long after he got into bed pulled his wife in his arms. “Honey I made a promise to my father that if I had a child that was a girl, we would maintain our promise too there highnesses that our child blood born or not would be the wife of the crown prince we are not selling her we have raised her healthy and beautiful she is light and we love her.” Karelia smiled still worried and kissed her husband.

“You’re right although I don’t think rey will be happy  of this darling she is only 17 years old and from what I get the crown prince is 10 years older.”

Rey woke the next day refreshed looking forward to seeing her mums country. She packed her things. Her mother told her it would be warm so rey wore a pretty yellow summer dress with flowers on it. It was the only thing she thought nice enough to meet her parents friends and she wore her chestnut hair down over her shoulders rey was tanned she spent a lot of her summers in Brighton when her parents could afford it so her skin was golden tanned and smooth. Her eyes a beautiful hazel with a few freckles across her cute nose ,Perfect face with perfect full pink lips according to her parents.  Rey’s body she thought was to skinny and her breast to small especially for her age but her parents thought she was lovely. She thought her looks rather plain she was told that often by the girls at school poor and plain rey is what they would call her. 

Because she was adopted she looked nothing like her beautiful black haired mother with her dark blue eyes and full red lips plus her full lithe figure and breast as well. Plus she had an exotic slant to her eyes.

Before they left they showed her a pretty ring that sat  in a secret box. Her dad told her it was giving to him by her grandfathers friend. It had a crest on it the same one that was on that invitation. The rest would be told when they got there. Rey was starting to wonder what was going on. Her parents were being secretive all of the sudden. They were never that way before. They boarded a private plane.

They told her that her grandfathers friend was the king of Cordelia “what Holy shit” she said shocked “so the present kings son is the umm crown prince” rey said looking at them her eyes wide. “Yes” they both said. “Wow I’m meeting royalty t..this is overwhelming” rey said taking a deep breath.

“There is more rey me and your mother were deep in debt they helped us get out of debt and there was a promise made a long time ago between our grandfathers they were best friends a...and it was a promise.....Frederick took a deep breath and said “that any female child of mine would be the wife of...of the umm crown prince!” Rey’s eyes widened she looked at both her parents, Like they had grown two heads. 

She almost stood on the plane but stayed seated “what!” She almost yelled but couldn’t get it quite out it was a squeak. “I...I’m only seventeen years old there is no fucking way and he’s what twenty seven years old no absolutely not this is not the thirties it’s the twenty first century it’s cannot be done!”

“Yes it can rey when the parents give permission it can and you have been arranged to marry the crown prince Kylo Ren since you were adopted by us you are a Kenobi and we made a promise!” Rey sat back took a breath  to calm down “ I will meet this crown prince but I assure you he will probably not want this anymore then I do it’s just not done these days and I’m to young.”

Besides he’s probably maybe got a bride in mind maybe someone that is not some unattractive girl like her rey thought jeez this kylo is twenty seven after all. He’s to old for her wasn’t he?


	2. Kylo two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo POV he has seen pictures of rey he knows she is his bride and he doesn’t protest it and his reaction to rey is interesting

Kylo was sent pictures of Rey Kenobi over the years she was a pretty girl being raised in London he was told about the promise from his grandfather and hers. She was adopted as Frederick Kenobi couldn’t have children. But she was adopted right when she was born so she was just like blood. Loved the same as well. So this girl 10 years younger was to be his bride his last picture of her was when she was fourteen.

At the time kylo didn’t want to honor this pesky promise of marriage despite his grandfathers wishes so he took an interest in Bazine netal a rich businessman’s daughter but that was short lived as all she was interested in  was the fact that he was crown prince.

He wasn’t originally actually his uncle was originally king his father Hans older brother Alex died in a car accident Poe Dameron his cousin was supposed to be crown prince. But fate had other plans.

Rey was coming to Cordelia as his father wrote her parents. Ben wondered what she looked like now she should be about seventeen now. He imagined her parents told her about their impending numptials. He wondered what Rey’s reaction was she was young after all. Ten years his junior. Damn it too young.

Fourteen year old rey was taller then most had golden skin freckles she was cute actually but young damn it didn’t his grandfather realize just how much younger rey was then him! He thought. This is not the thirties but hell his parents Liea and han the king and queen approves. And he would honor his grandfathers wish.

He got a ping on his phone from hux his friend the only one that knows of his engagement saying hey check out a pic of your bride to be then he saw rey or rather a seventeen year old rey.

She had grown and she had grown to be not just pretty but beautiful.

 

Her hair was down flowing around her shoulders it was chestnut her skin golden and smooth nice perky round breast because she wore a black short v necked dress that showed nice legs for her 5’6 frame rey was very lovely. Plus pretty hazel eyes and pretty full pink lips. Kylo liked what he saw damn it he felt himself growing hard from just a picture. He had never had such a physical reaction to a girl before not even bazine. 

She is fucking seventeen kylo kept thinking but then he smiled but she will also soon be his as well. His wife. 


	3. Rey and kylo three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey meets crown prince Kylo Ren

Rey Kenobi and her parents arrived to meet the royal family of Cordelia han walked up to them his wife Liea alongside him her arm linked to his “ hello Frederick it’s been a while” han had said. “ You as well your highness” her dad had said bowing. Liea smiles gently at her parents and at rey as well. Frederick turned this is my lovely daughter rey. Rey stepped forward greeting them. She was nervous so her bow was awkward.

Behind them was a tall man with long dark hair and a long nose full lips beauty marks and a unconventional handsome face to go along with that he was broad and big all over god he looked like a prince she knew instantly who that was as Han and Liea turned “ah yes Liea said “this is our son the crown prince Kylo Ren.” 

He stepped forwards and shook her fathers hand and took her mothers hand in his and kissed it. Then he walked over to her took hers his lips on her knuckles rey felt breathless tingles running up her arm and then warmth in the lower pit of her belly oh he was a handsome devil she thought  “ it is nice to meet you Rey Kenobi” and then he turned “and you as well mr and Mrs. Kenobi.” They both said “a pleasure your highness.” 

Rey stood there blushing not saying anything still feeling kylo’s warm full lips on her knuckles and a strange warmth in her belly that wasn’t unpleasant. Not to mention he was gorgeous.

Later they all had a feast and rey thought to talk to kylo when she got her coherent thoughts back that is she just couldn’t get married not at her age she was a teenager. “Umm you’re highness I...I umm can’t marry you!” She said as quiet as she could after she got him alone he was close to her. She would not look in his eyes because she was afraid she would forget the rest if she did.

The man was impossibly handsome dangerously so in fact. “I don’t think you should be umm wanting to shackle yourself to a young girl and a stranger like me and I know that our...our grandfathers made the a...arrangement but I...I’m not old enough or ready for this and I well want to marry for love.”

Kylo looked at rey wow this girl had gumption she was brave as well and so very beautiful he admired her all the more and she was right he put his fingers under her chin, Tipped her face up to look at him. Looking at her with admiration and amusement. “ The thing is rey I had accepted this and you” she looked at him in shock and like he just sprouted three heads He chuckled his beautiful dark twinkled in amusement.  

 “But you are right your not old enough so we will have a wedding and wedding night when you are old enough when you are ready rey.” He said huskily. His eyes glancing at her mouth.

With that kylo took her face in his hands and claimed her lips with his surprising her. Her eyes widened her closed her lips softened and opened under his, he had meant the kiss to just seal the deal and let her know he was not protesting the marriage, but when she innocently responded he couldn’t help but deepen it groaning he pulled her closer.

Rey had been kissed before by a boy when she was in grade school in England but it was awkward and uncomfortable this though was different it was making her feel hot, strange , and wet in between her legs.

She let him between her thighs this man this prince her future husband to be she felt something against her and she knew what that was. There was dates she went on boys would try usually clumsily and she would knee them in the balls but for some reason not him not this man. Then they heard their parents. Both broke apart instantly. Rey was breathing fast eyes dilated. Kylo’s pupils were blown.

“Yes he rasped we have to wait until you are of age.” He said his eyes almost black with something rey didn’t understand giving that he barely knew her. With that he composed himself and calmly greeted his and her parents. While rey got herself together. The rest of the time they discussed that they would wait until rey was of age. Rey would be 18 in a month anyway and she will be graduating highschool as well.

In the meantime it’s palace living and going to school but also there still has to be a royal wedding announcement and just no wedding until she is of age. Not only that, rey must learn how to be the crown princess.


	4. Rey and kylo four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey starts her senior year at a school in Cordelia and the princess training rey meets bazine and bazine makes a move on kylo. Kylo puts her in her place. And some kissing action between kylo and rey but since she’s seventeen that’s all.

Rey started at the school in Cordelia it was an elite private school with neat clean uniforms her parents said it would be announced that she was engaged to his highness but it would be later because that’s how rey wanted it. She needed her first weeks in her new school to be eased into before the announcement of her pending numptials and the fact that she was the future crown princess. The queen Liea agreed to that. Rey needed to be settled kylo agreed as well.

She met rose a pretty and nice girl of oriental descent and her boyfriend Finn trooper they were nice showed her around. Her first day of school.

There were a lot of guys that eyed her like she was a new toy it made her feel uncomfortable she never got this kind of attention from her school in England. They had no clue who she was engaged to right?! Later when she got back in just one vehicle because it would be suspicious if several came. She told her parents of her day. “Well don’t worry honey” her mother assured her because rey was a little worried.

 

“Most guys act like that when it’s a new girl it will pass.”

 

Kylo overheard about the boys Rey’s age eyeing her of course they would rey was beautiful  kylo felt part pride and possessiveness for his soon to be wife. At times he wishes they could go ahead and announce the engagement that way those idiots would keep there grubby paws off of her. Like now! She was his! But he had to wait. Let rey settle in plus there was the princess lessons his mother was determined to grill into her.

Rey was walking along admiring the palace grounds when she saw a beautiful brunette she looked around kylo’s age come up. She eyed her rey was wearing just jeans and a pretty poets shirt. She fake smiled but it didn’t reach her eyes “well hello I’m a friend of the royal family Bazine netal.” she said holding out a perfectly manicured hand. “Hello” rey said to the beautiful woman she looked classically beautiful and rich. “So you’re Rey Kenobi the one that was promised to kylo.”

“Umm yes”  rey said “our grandfathers were close and they arranged our betrothal.” Bazine looked at her with fake pity and said. “Well surely you protest this darling girl I mean you’re so young how old are you by the way.” Rey swallowed and said “seventeen” Bazine put her hand on her mouth in fake outrage “wow surely you have protested this arrangement.”

“Actually”  rey said “they are willing to wait until I’m of age before the real wedding proceeds.” Not liking this bazine. 

“Bazine!” Kylo interrupts with distain and agitation “leave my wife to be alone!” He said through his teeth. Rey turned kylo looked at her his eyes softened “go in rey” he said softly. Rey smiled gently and went in.

While alone with Bazine she walked towards kylo with what he supposed was seductive clarity and in the past she would’ve appealed to him but now she was just pathetic and desperate she ran her hands on his shoulders and chest slowly “kylo” she said.  You can’t be serious about attaching yourself to that little hoydon she’s just a child you need a women.” Kylo grabbed her hands pushed them off of him.

“I am serious I am honoring mine and her grandfathers wishes and I wish to marry her as well so stay away from me and her,  Bazine and get out of my fucking sight!” With that bazine called him a loser and walked away. His father later coming up to stand next to him “I never could stand her son”  he said patting him on the shoulder. Kylo grinned “no worries dad” he said.

He went into rey being showed how to properly poor tea by his mother. Amongst other princess lessons. When rey moved into the palace it was insisted that its separate rooms, but that didn’t stop kylo from cornering his Rey and kissing her senseless and frustrating her as well especially when he had her strattling him his tongue down her throat kissing her passionately making her want to just tear his clothes off and let him compromise her. “Kylo stop” she moaned he grinned as he pulled back with her still in his lap.

“Just giving you a taste of what is to come sweetheart”  kylo said. Rey groaned kissed him again then got off of him. She told him she had something to show him.

It was a doll of him she made it made him laugh as he lay back on her bed.

 

She marched right up to it and hit it several times. Kylo grinned he found rey adorable. He adored rey more and more everyday life would never be boring with her around.


	5. Rey and kylo five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe is introduced in this as his mother who was the first wife of Hans brother who was the king before him who died in an car accident in the show I’m basing my story off of I think the current kings older brother was original king he died and the throne was inherited immediately by the younger brother.

Rey had met kylo’s younger cousin poe when he came to visit with his mother , they had become instant kindred spirits he was charming with a handsome smile. She was laughing with him as kylo walked up to him immediately kylo put an possessive arm around rey brought her close to his side and smiled at poe his cousin “hello poe so what brings you and your mother back to the palace” kylo said conversationally.

“We heard about your engagement and our grandfathers promise to her family we also wanted to see the lovely girl kylo that is to be later your wife I heard you agreed to wait until she is of age” Poe Dameron solo had said.

Him and his mother had come back they had plans his mother felt the throne was unfairly taken from her husband it was rightfully her sons and so was the promised wife and from where poe was looking she as right rey was lovely but he wasn’t foolish enough to wait to take this lovely little piece like his fool of a cousin. Oh no when he rightfully took over. Poe thought. Smiling charmingly. But the smile not reaching his eyes.

Liea walked with Malone Dameron solo she didn’t know what the women was up to but she was suspicious the woman protested highly when her husband han took the throne rightfully inherited because of his brothers unexpected and devastating death. Neither one expected kes alec Dameron solo was a good king. And it wasn’t a secret that Malone Dameron solo was pursued by han when they were younger first but because she wanted the crown she went for his older brother instead fact that’s all she was after.

But like the graceful queen Liea was she welcomed both Poe and his mother if they were scheming both her and han decided they wanted it right where they would know about it. And Malone swore revenge blaming them unnecessarily for her husbands death and the loss of what she perceived was hers when it never was. The Throne was lost to her and her boy because of the unfortunate loss of Hans brother. Which still devastates han. It’s also unfortunate his brother couldn’t see what a conniving power hungry women he married.

Rey attended school she met Jessika Pava a pretty blond headed girl with light blue eyes she was friendly as well both her and rose were crazy about the crown prince rey found that ironic they had pictures of kylo everywhere in there notebooks. “We know he’s 10 years older but he’s just so hot!” Rey laughed at that. They had no idea. 

“Did you hear about his arranged marriage!” Rey froze at that eyes widening. “What” she said almost squeaky nervous oh god had someone leaked. Jess turned to her “yes we don’t know who she is are how old but it was something to do with his grandfather arranging it from long ago” rey signed in relief so that’s all they knew.

Rose scoffed “that’s just a story I don’t believe it besides where is this supposed promised wife” right here rey said silently and it’s true. Rose’s boyfriend come up putting his arm around her “it’s true actually” rey tensed up again I heard it from a source “ they said she’s living with him in the palace believe it are not”.

“Who is this source finn?” rey asked sounding as nonchalant as she could. Finn looked rey “his name is Todd sturg.” Todd rey thought she knew him. He worked in the palace she needed to talk to kylo. Tonight. She also needed to talk to there highnesses.

She would talk to kylo first. As soon as she got home kylo was waiting on her nursing a scotch “kylo my friends at school knows” she said. “Yes I know rey” he said taking her in his arms.

“But they don’t know it’s me but it’s only a matter of time before they figure it out” kylo kissed her hair. “ I know sweetheart” he sat her down sat next to her while his parents came in.

Todd behind them kylo almost stood up looking like he could kill Todd where he stood. “Why” he said. Todd confessed to being paid to reveal it. But it didn’t get far enough to reveal Rey’s name. They doubled his pay for his silence and not to reveal her age. With that Todd left with other job recommendations. Kylo was also made to promise not to beat Todd within an inch of his life. 

Later kylo held rey between his legs on the couch her leaning against his chest he couldn’t get enough of her he kept kissing her hair her shoulder her neck she turned her head towards him and he kissed her lips. Then rey pulled away “I think I need to join my parents at there house for the next week so this can boil over kylo and I want to invite my friends Jess and rose over.”

Kylo signed and agreed he didn’t like a week without her across from his room in the palace but it wasn’t a choice and it gave rey some semblance of a normal life. So they went to his parents and they agreed.


	6. Rey six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No kylo well slight kylo this chapter just rey and rose and Jess talking about Rey’s crown prince hahaha accept they have no clue she’s the future princess

Rey has had some of her things there because of her weekends with her parents so the house looks like she’s been there since she’s been living there since she moved to Cordelia. Her parents were giving some beautiful land and a nice two story house. Frederick her father a good office manager job her mother a teaching job since she did have a masters degree in kindergarten teaching.

Her parents were welcomed her hearing about the leak. Her dad pretty upset. But her mother calming him. Kylo greeting them. Staying there to visit and pay his respects. Later he hugged her and kissed her goodbye. “I’ll see you in a week” rey had told him. How the hell was he going to do without seeing rey across from him he was already used to her. Kylo thought.

But then when he got back to the palace he laughed rey had made him a rey doll with her picture sowed on it in his room sprayed it with her favorite purfume a light jasmine one he loved he hopped on the bed buried his face in the pillow dolls neck and inhaled. His sunlight  knew him already all to well.  Still chuckling. Even in the few short weeks she had been there in that palace rey was like sunlight and she was already everything to him. He loved her.

That weekend rose and Jess came over Rey’s parents very welcoming rey showed them her room rose and Jess talked nonstop about different things like there favorite singers and movie stars also of course the crown prince and the future princess which didn’t actually make rey uncomfortable. She supposed it was because they had no clue it was her.

“I thought for a minute it was that silly socialite bazine netal.” Rey tensed at that hating bazine. 

“But kylo Ren ended it with her long ago and he didn’t even go out with her for long.” rose said looking like she would be sick at the thought. “I take it you didn’t like bazine rose” rey said cooly. “Hell no!” both girls said in unison. “It’s clear that women was after his title and crown and kylo smartened up to it.”

Rey laughed at that “smart guy then” they all laughed then. The rest of the weekend was spent swimming and having fun while her dad barbecued. Rose and Jess still wondering about the future princess and who she is that Sunday night “you know rose said did you hear she was actually our age.

 

Jess said “no! Can’t be! No way rose” they were not paying attention to rey getting nervous at that.

Rose laughed “ it’s just a rumor.” “Hey jess thought “it’s not unheard of you know there have been matches in royals before where the women is a lot younger then the man.”

“Hey” rey said quickly “hush up guys please I..I’m tired let’s get some sleep.”

After that weekend the girls each returned home and rey returned to the palace.


	7. Rey and kylo seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and trying to keep her secret from her new found friends plus control her growing attraction for her future husband as well also. But kylo isn’t making it easy when he flirts. By the way rey is seventeen and in three weeks she will be eighteen in my story. Also poe try’s to make a move on rey. Rey does something unexpected at least it won’t be like the lead girl in the drama spoiler it was a love triangle formed it won’t be in my story! Also the character from the drama wasn’t smart mine will be. Rey finds out poe was the original crown prince.

Princess lessons were not easy they were frustrating Liea was forcing her how to walk and talk a certain bloody way aaarg. But rey was happy with her school life her friends were great finn and some of the other guys of his baseball team had become her best buds her, rose, and Jessika. Plus she got to attend a few games watch finn play. With rose looking at him dreamy eyed it amused rey rose was really into finn.

Rey was leading a relatively normal life. It was getting hard though not to just tell her friends that she was to be the future wife to the crown prince. At Least Jess and rose she knew they wouldn’t say a thing. But there highnesses couldn’t risk it. Not before it would be announced next week. Her friends anticipated it. Wondered what the princess looked like.

“I wonder why they have her hidden” Rose thought out loud curious. Jess said “maybe she really is our age and that’s why.” They shrug there shoulders “well it’s not like it’s not been done before.” Then they laughed “maybe she’s ugly.”

Rey’s eyes widened “guys shut up that’s no way to talk about anyone much less the future crown princess!” Both girls bowed there heads “you’re right we are sorry rey.”

 “Let’s just get off this topic!” rey said “and get to class we will be late.” One thing rey excelled at her studies she was smart. She often helped rose and Jess with there subjects.

By the time she got back to the palace she met up with kylo’s cousin poe she smiled brightly “hello” she said to him he smiled “well hello there little rey of sunshine you always seem to brighten this place up everytime you walk through the doors.” Poe had a charming smile rey smiled back “thank you” she said he immediately presented daisies from behind his back to her she laughed oooh she said and went in her suite to put them in water. When she returned he was there in her room. Walking closer to her.

She grew uncomfortable and angry “I didn’t invite you in here poe” he smiled again “well you accepted my daisies princess and you are so pretty and sweet welcoming me and my mother.”

“Yes because you are my Future husbands cousin”  rey said not understanding. Suddenly Poe grew frustrated “no Rey” he said “you were not originally supposed to be his wife but mine!” Rey looked at him confused “I don’t understand.”  he said “our grandfathers promised that a Kenobi daughter would marry the crown prince that was originally supposed to be me Not him!” He said bitterly hatefully.

Then he grabbed rey by her arm jerked her to him tried to slam his lips on hers but rey pushed him away her fist going in his stomach and then her knee going in his groin after that she ran as fast as she could out of her suite.

Kylo had returned from meetings with his father that day  when he saw rey she looked upset. “Rey w..what is going on” he said. As she ran into his chest he took her by the shoulders “your cousin poe was I originally supposed to be engaged to him kylo!” She said looking at him angrily. Kylo signed he knew this would come up. “Tell me!” she almost yelled.

He slowly sat her down in his lap rey struggled trying to get up. Kylo just held her in his face buried in her neck “please he said first tell me rey what is going on!”

“Your cousin poe is an arse that’s what he...he acted all nice and...and charming at first friendly and then he changed suddenly and then he...he... tried to attack me!” she sobbed. Kylo growled he was going to fucking kill poe. “But I punched that idiot in the stomach and kneed him good in his dick!”  Rey growled kylo smiled at that. That’s my girl he thought.

Kylo explained everything about his uncle his fathers older brother. Rey held kylo close “well as tragic as that was yes poe would’ve been my fiancée as he would have been crown prince but fate and circumstances made you my fiancée instead” she said stroking his face kylo smiled drew her close and rey kissed him kylo deepened the kiss god he wanted his little spitfire.

He loved his rey.

Two days later he confronted Poe, kylo threw the other man against the wall hard “you come within an inch of her again Dameron and you will pay dearly got it!” With that kylo let poe go. And walked away poe had no idea that his cousin really cared for the girl but he actually did. His mother actually gave him the impression kylo didn’t want the match. But judging from how possessive and protective kylo is of her he does want it and he does want the girl.

Poe goes to talk to his mother.

Kylo couldn’t wait for the rey to finally be announced as his future wife she was beautiful and like sunlight and fierce as well and it would be revealed next week. The announcement of his princess. Later kylo snuck in her room rey just smiled and held out her arms and he got in the bed and she snuggled against him. He kissed her head breathing in her scent. They both fell asleep that night. The next morning kylo was back in his own room. He had an alarm set so no one would catch him in Rey’s room. He smiled in contentment soon they would share a room and more.


	8. Rey and kylo eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The news gets out sooner Rey’s friends find out! Kylo and his parents have to find out who leaked a picture of rey. Also I skipped ahead rey turned eighteen a week ago. Plus poe and his mother’s scheming. Reappearance of bazine. Jess and rose get told by rey and they meet the crown prince before the leak and everyone else knows and kylo introduces rey to his old friends btw this is not in order lol

Rey was extremely happy she took horseback riding as one of her princess lessons she really enjoyed. She got to do it with kylo as well. Also more importantly they would take the horses to anywhere secluded and kiss and touch each other in a field of flowers. Plus rey looked gorgeous in her riding habit. It turned kylo on and because she turned eighteen a week ago. Kylo kept kissing every part of Rey’s face and neck but then they heard his parents kylo growled in frustration. Rey laughed “kylo you have to get off of me  before they see us” kylo looked down at rey longingly kissed her passionately one last time and got off standing up holding his hand out helping her up.

“You know once we are married I will not care” kylo says wickedly to her grinning. Rey playfully hits him before straightening herself up and getting on her horse, kylo getting on his. They all ride back after having a lovely picnic. That day, Poe had apologized to rey but rey still wanted him to keep his distance from her. 

Poe had before that he had talked to his mother Malone laughed “this is priceless he actually thinks he loves that young little chit she’s way to young for him!” I’ve always known Thomas solo was an old fashioned fool they only married like that in the thirties back during both the world wars not these days.”

“Who was that other girl he was involved with years ago that he traveled to marocco with?” his mother asked. Poe smirked “you mean bazine netal.” Aaah yes his mother said.

Poe remembered bazine well as kylo broke it off with her as soon as he found clothes strewn everywhere in their hotel room it turned out they were his as kylo had duties to attend to and bazine wanted all his attention well kylo neglected the poor pretty girl so he moved in poe laughed it was easy. He fucked bazine. But as soon as kylo came back he escaped before kylo could see him. But it was obvious that it was over. Besides bazine was a little whore any way besides him she had at least five other lovers behind kylos back!

Bazine and Malone met she had convinced that stupid girl that kylo wasn’t over her.

Kylo was out meeting with old friends at a club when bazine zeroed in on him he had brought rey with him because he wanted his friends to meet her. Plus once the announcement was made her friends and everyone would know. Plus it was planned to finally let rose and Jess know.

“Kylo I know I made mistakes but you know you can’t want some little girl baby!” Bazine said hanging all over him “ kylo rolled his eyes. “I....i know you miss me” she said trying to kiss him.” Kylo kept pushing her off. “Get off of him! Now! You bitch!” Rey said fire in her eyes kylo turned smiled big. “I’d do as my future wife says bazine.”  She turned her eyes wide and she sauntered drunkenly away.

“You seriously were involved with that!” Rey said in distaste. Kylo pulled rey in his arms “yes but it was years ago and I was younger.” Rey rolled her eyes and puffed in annoyance.

She later found his friends alright not what she had expected. Hux was really cool. He was the son of a rich businessman. 

Rose and Jessika came in she waved “wow” they said looking around. “This is exclusive” rose said. “You said you had a mystery man” Jess said.

“That’s why you never went out on the dates we tried to set you up on” rose said. “So who is it”.

Rey bit her lip “it’s more complicated then that guys he’s not just a boyfriend but he’s my fiancée!” There eyes widened “what!!!” They said in unison. “It was arranged from when I was a....well a baby.” By my grandfather who was best friends with his grandfather they saved eachothers lives during the Second World War.

“Wait a minute that’s similar to the story of the crown princes wife to be.” Rey shook her head closed her eyes opened them “y...yes” she said. And then kylo appeared both Jess and rose nearly screeched. “Oh my god s...so you’re the future crown princess” they both said mouths wide open. Rey took a deep breath kylo had his arm protectively around her shoulders “y...yes!” She said.

They both looked at eachother then at her then said this is so cool rey had not expected that then they laughed cried and she got out from under kylos arm and all three girls hugged with kylo looking on smiling. Later they danced and the guys drank beer while the girls drank coke. Kylo and rey slow dancing “this day turned out more smoothly then I thought”  she said. Kylo kissed her “I agree my sunlight.” Rey smiled at that.

The next day at she saw it she knew rose and Jess didn’t do it han and Liea made them sign an agreement that they wouldn’t reveal anything until the announcement was made but someone did her picture was plastered all over the school revealing her to be his future highnesses wife to be! Both Jess and rose had to protect rey from the cameras and news crews. Kylo came up in a black limo out of the back of the school he opened the door “Rey sweetheart get in!”

“It wasn’t Jess and rose rey said immediately”.   “ I know kylo said I have a pretty good idea who it was that revealed you sunlight.”  Rey drew close to her future husband he held her tight he mouth buried in her hair.


	9. Rey and kylo nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bazine reveals rey and creates a pathetic sob story poe and his mother have been trying to poison han they sent men from afar to do it so they can take over kylo and rey reveal there feelings for one another

Kylo found out it was bazine that revealed it. She also managed to reveal a sob story to the public of how he was forced into his engagement to rey. Because of his crazy grandfather. And how he was intended originally for her. He was sorry he ever even thought he might have even loved that fake ass harpy at one point. Him and his parents had to do ground control. Liea suspected Malone was behind this and her son as well.

Rey could not go out without paparazzi sneaking pictures of her. And rumors about her going about. There were also pictures of her laughing with poe when he first showed. His arm around her with claims that the future crown princess apparently doesn’t want this marriage anymore then prince Kylo Ren does. Also old pictures revealed a year ago in marocco of the prince and bazine. Looking happy and in love.

Rey confronted kylo “did you really love her?” She asked as softly as she could have tears in her eyes. She felt a choking pain go through her heart as she faced kylo. He looked at her “I thought I did “yes” he said honestly. “But it was clear all bazine was after was my title not me rey” he said swallowing.

Rey walked up to him putting her arms around him as he told her that bazine cheated on him and as it turned out with more then just the guy he caught her with. His face buried in her flat belly. Rey was wearing her nightgown that night he raised it up kissing her stomach. She moaned at the sensations kylo caused. Her fingers running through his hair. Rey found no matter how upset she got are worried she could never remain upset with him for long.

She nealed down to him and kissed him “we will get through this kylo and we will be married” she said after more passionate kisses. “And if I have not told you yet she said “I love you.”

Kylo smiled wide “I love you as well sunlight.” He said holding her tight. Raining kisses on her face and neck.

The next day the truth was revealed about bazine pictures of the socialite with several men while she was with kylo before he even meant rey face to face. Liea and han revealed to the public about the promise between the Hans father and Fredericks father. That rey was to be engaged to the crown prince since she is a Kenobi.

Plus much to Malone’s dismay that yes it would have been poe but since her husband died tragically the throne naturally went to its successor the younger brother han therefore it could not and would not legally go to poe therefore. Kylo inherited the title instead and Rey’s Hand as well.

Han turned to Malone and her snake of a son “I want you out! You are exiled you are to leave for Paris immediately!”  

“I know it was you who tried to prevent my son from marrying rey and I also know Malone some other things you and your lackeys have done to try and take over.”

“They have traced my wine and food and found the poison your men have been here for weeks before you Malone trying to end me so you can take over luckily the doctor said there wasn’t to much in my system not enough to kill me!”

“Now get out of my sight Malone.” After that han stepped aside as he let his son punch poe in the face. Liea stood up slowly walked over to Malone “I guess you should have actually married han instead of his brother that’s to bad you had an evil greedy heart” . With that she left the conversation with her husband and son.

Rey walking over to the disgraced mother and son “I will never understand you none of what you did was right the throne was not stolen away from either of you....husband died in an accident it was an accident! Malone unfair yes!”tragic yes! sad yes! she said softly sadly but what you both did with his memory was worse because none of this was what he wanted!” Rey said kindly with kylo and there highnesses looking on with pride and love. She put her hand tenderly on both of there shoulders they began to both sob in earnest guilt eating at them. With that she walked over to kylo she hugged him kylo buried his nose in her hair and then they walked away.

Rey went to school the next few days as usual as they were getting ready to graduate then for her it was preparing for the royal wedding. The headlines now revealed the truth and her friends thought it was cool that they associated with the crown princess. Rey was amazed that they were taking this so well. Rose and Jess was invited to the wedding of course it would be after graduation and that was two days from now.

She took han and Liea also kylo to one of Finns baseball games it would be his last before he graduates. She found they enjoyed it and finn had scholarships to play in America. He was that good. Kylo was proud. In fact he figured on making an appearance every last game at the end of the season.

Later kylo sat on the terrace with rey in front of him her hair pulled up strings hanging around her face “I’m proud of you sunlight he signed you graduate in two days and then Saturday he smirked kissing her neck “your mine.” He growled. She grinned leaned in giving him more access. “Mmm I look forward to it my love” she said. He smiled content. Kylo never thought before he would actually love that knobby kneed 14 year old little English girl but he did and she was going to be his wife. His sunlight.

NOTES: I KNOW IM CHEESY LOL


	10. Rey and kylo ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Graduation and 18 is the drinking age in that country heh! Rey is thirsty smirks.

Rey graduated today with honors as the future crown princess she made a speech as the Cordelia high Val of Victorian her friends and future royal in laws proudly looking on she was like beaming sunlight to everyone. Most importantly to kylo. As she gracefully walked down the stairs of the podium with her diploma in hand. She was greeted by the king and queen. “We are proud of you Rey” they said with her parents along side her. Each hugged her tight. Right along with her friends rose and Jess.

As it turned out rose got accepted at the same college in America as finn UCLA so she would be following her boyfriend. But they both would keep in touch. Jess got accepted in the college in Cordelia as well as rey. Which Liea told her she proudly went too and graduated from. While she still did her duties as crown princess at the time han grinning very proud of his wife. Kylo was so proud and happy that he picked rey up off her feet and kissed her deeply she laughed “put me down kylo!”  She said sweetly against his lips. As she slowly slid down his body.

 

 

Her arms around his neck lips still on his they broke apart “I love you my prince” she said happily content. “I love you as well sunshine” kylo murmured. They heard finn yell get a room you two and everyone laughed kylo pretended to scowl but then broke into laughter.

 

Preparations were made for the wedding before that they had a parade. The royal family had to walk down the street with parliament greeting and waving at people which rey was happy to do. It was infectious her sweetness. Before kylo felt no joy in this. But with rey for the first time he felt joy. As rey was walking smiling waving kylo as well rey holding onto his hand. She saw a poorly run down orphanage rey looked on he saw that look. Kylo was filled with inexplicable sadness his sunshine could have suffered this if the Kenobis had not adopted her right at birth.

She walked up to a little girl she was being teased by a boy yanking at her pig tales rey asked how come the place was so run down. The man said they couldn’t afford the funds for a new building. Rey almost cried she hugged the children asked them to march with her looking at kylo “please my love she said. Kylo smiled denying his future queen nothing. He picked the little girl up come on he said the girl giggled. And together with the children they marched down the streets of Cordelia waving. Rey brightening up even more.

Later both he and rey talked to Liea and han about the horrible state the orphanage was in and a decision was made there was a house that they had out in the country they never used it they decided it would be reinnovated into an new orphanage rey hugged han and Liea she felt deeply about this. Then went to her suite across from kylo’s he joined her that night. They had baked chicken with carrots and peas. And then some wine.

They lay in her bed sharing kisses and little bites on each other’s necks. She pushed him on his back and strattled him. “Rey he warned looking at her wickedly she smiled at him and kissed him passionately gently her tongue entered in his mouth he responded moaning “rey he said again kissing her back but his kiss not so gentle he rolled her beneath him. They were moving into eachother she could feel his desire for her burning her. She moved instinctively with him. She was getting aroused “oh god sunshine he groaned. Breathing fast “we have to stop.

He rolled away from her body it was the hardest thing he ever had to do in his life. It was painful his body dictated that he take what he wanted but not before they were married because that was one of his grandfathers decreed she remain innocent until after they were married but ohhh was he tempted.

He took her in his arms closed his eyes bringing his body under control. If he looked at her he was afraid he would take her. Rey knew kylo was honoring their grandfathers wishes but ohhh how she wished they didn’t make that wish that she remain a god damn virgin before marriage her body ached for kylo to be back on top of her his gorgeous lips on hers more like everywhere on her aaaarg. But kylo stayed with her his arms around her that she liked. They both fell asleep. Besides she thought tomorrow they would be husband and wife and then. She smiled wickedly.


	11. Rey and kylo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding  
> Wedding dress sex lol rey is thirsty lol

The royal day was here and wedding.

Rey and kylo would finally be wed it was extravagant with tv crews and reporters everywhere. They got a glimpse of the crown princess in her wedding dress. Rose and Jess all taking pictures with her both girls dressed to the nines.

Rey looking mind numbingly gorgeous in her off the shoulder white wedding gown. Before she walked down that aisle both rose and Jess told her kylo will not be able to keep his eyes off of her because she’s so beautiful. Or his hands rose said wiggling her eyebrows winking. Rey blushed.

Rey walked down the aisle on her fathers arm kylo could not take his eyes off of her my god rey was gorgeous his eyes were bright when he saw her his smile tender never taking them off of her. They recited there vows amongst cameras and tv crews. And then the priest blessed them and said you may kiss the bride. Kylo drew rey tenderly in his arms and kissed her. Softly chastely. They broke away smiling big everyone cheered. They were finally wed after a year of waiting for rey to be of age.

Once in the limo kylo had rey in his lap though kissing her Arbently. There tongues dancing rey tasted sweet. Plus she was moving up and down his lap. All she had on was lace white panties under that incredibly sexy wedding dress. Rey smiled wickedly. “Well husband she said pressing against him kylo feeling how ready she was for him. “You want to skip the foreplay save it for later” she said seductively she wanted him badly. Kylo smirked his fingers caressing her flat belly reaching in her panties while she’s on top of him sliding in her clit he could feel how wet she was. Rey moaned “oh god kylo please put your fingers in me.”

He did his one finger going in and out of her until she preened and moaned leaning in then he entered one more stretching her making her ready for him. Rey oragasmed on top of him.

After he pushed his fingers in and out of her tight pussy. Breathing fast kylo kissed her deeply “god sunshine I want to be inside you.”

Rey unbuttoned his pants pulled out his long hard cock and stroked it until he almost cummed then she put it against her entrance and slowly went down her breath hitched at her maiden head breaking but she was so ready for him in didn’t hurt much.

She abjusted to him before kylo moved “sunshine are you alright” he asked before he moved within her. “Yes kylo please move.” She begged. With that she started riding him slowly as he moved within her, then she got faster moaning kylo grunting rey catching his lips with hers until he spilled his seed inside her they both fell on each other spent. They both giggled still joined to each other.

They joked about christening the back of the limo and maybe traumatizing the limo driver. After they straightened there attire out. And got out for the tv cameras and wedding party.

All was well with rey and kylo kissing constantly. Plus abjourning quickly to there newly furnished bed chamber. Where they engaged in several more hours of sex. Kylo whispering how much he loved her. Rey his sunshine.

END

NOTES WELL IM DONE HOPE YOU LIKED THIS MY IMSPIRATION IS LIGHTLY BASED OFF OF GOOGN AND CINDERELLA IM A HOPELESS ROMANTIC LOL


End file.
